1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle structure and more particularly to a spindle structure for a pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle pedal comprises a pedal body and a central shaft. The central shaft is rotatable relative to the pedal body. The central shaft has a connecting end defined at one end thereof. A plurality of threaded grooves is defined around an outer periphery of the connecting end, so that the connecting end is threaded with a crank of a bicycle. The central shaft has a terminal end defined at another end thereof. A threaded hole is opened through the terminal end. A bolt is threaded with the threaded hole so that the pedal body is restricted by the bolt and does not depart from the central shaft.
However, the conventional bicycle pedal has some disadvantages described as following.
In order to produce the threaded hole at the terminal end of the central shaft, the manufacturer has to apply a hole opening procedure and a threading procedure to the central shaft; moreover, in order to avoid from the pedal body departing from the central shaft, another procedure, namely, to threaded the bolt with the threaded hole is further applied. Under such condition, the production of the conventional bicycle pedal costs money and takes time.
Furthermore, another conventional bicycle pedal is achieved by applying an external force at the terminal end of the central shaft so as to expand the terminal end of the central shaft for restricting said bicycle pedal; however, in order to enhance the structural strength of the central shaft, a heat treatment procedure is applied to the central shaft, and the method, apply an external force at the terminal end of the central shaft, is only applicable to the central shaft without the heat treatment procedure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.